Home
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: After their hug at the Carrock, Bilbo falls in love with Thorin, who has loved Bilbo ever since the incident with the trolls. While Bilbo is Thorin's ally and friend, Thorin wants to be more. He falls in love with Bilbo more after every adventure in Mirkwood, but he senses Bilbo is pulling away from him, but there's always a cost for a lack of knowledge. Bilbo/Thorin. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_"I have never been so wrong in all my life," Thorin had said, and then he pulled Bilbo into a hug. The dwarves cheered for them as Thorin's arms went around Bilbo's waist. Bilbo sighed happily, his heart lifting and he knew in that instant that he was in love. He loved Thorin. All the dwarves cheered for them and Gandalf even smiled, and when Thorin pulled back and his gaze met Bilbo's, Bilbo knew that he was home. _

The memory still made Bilbo smile. He laughed softly to himself, the memory making him feel incredible happiness. Thorin stirred beside him, rolling over to face him and Orcrist, his sword that was laying between them. "You're still awake, Bilbo?"

"Couldn't sleep," Bilbo said.

"Well then, Master Baggins, would you like to take a walk with me in Beorn's garden?"

Bilbo smiled, and after standing and helping Thorin up, they went out to the garden. It looked completely different at night, the moonlight reflecting on the plants and flowers. Fireflies lit up the garden like thousands of tiny lanterns and the light reflected in Thorin's blue eyes. "This is breathtaking," Bilbo breathed as he stared at the garden.

Thorin watched him - of course, Bilbo missed the way Thorin looked at him. Bilbo noticed a blue butterfly sitting on a purple flower, and he hesitantly reached out and held a finger out to it. It climbed on his finger and crawled up to his fingertip before flying off in a flutter of wings that startled Bilbo. "The butterflies must have come from Mirkwood," Thorin informed him. "There's still some out there, I think, but they're greatly attracted to Beorn's garden."

"You can't blame them," Bilbo said, watching as a group of butterflies flew away towards the direction of Mirkwood. Some distance away, however, Bilbo caught sight of a black shadow moving in the darkness.

Thorin followed his gaze. "Beorn's a shape changer," he reminded Bilbo. "You don't need to be afraid of him."

Bilbo let out a silent gasp of surprise as Thorin pulled him closer. His heart was beating rapidly, the only time he and Thorin had ever been this close was their hug on the Carrock, and Bilbo didn't think Thorin's intention this time was to hug him. He stared into Thorin's eyes as Thorin looked down at him. "Thorin...I have to, uh...use the bathroom." He disentangled himself from Thorin's arms and ran for Beorn's barn, tears filling his eyes at what a coward he was.

* * *

Thorin's PoV:

I stared after Bilbo as he ran in Beorn's barn and closed the door behind him. Now alone in the garden, I wondered what I could have done wrong. Was I too straightforward with him? Too invading of his personal space? Hobbits were different from Dwarves, after all...

My vision blurred with tears. Had I just lost the friendship Bilbo and I had found? Had I let my love for him get in the way?

"What are you doing out here so late at night, Thorin?" I turned around to see Gandalf looking at me.

"I was with Bilbo," I answered. "But he left me. I think I may have ruined our friendship." When he stared at me expectantly, I said, "I love Bilbo. I tried to kiss him and I think I scared him off." A lump formed in my throat and my eyes filled with tears. No. I would _not_ cry.

"You tried to kiss him?" Gandalf repeated.

I nodded. "I love him, Gandalf. Do you think he loves me?"

Gandalf sighed, but I could tell he was trying not to smile. "Lovesick dwarves," he said. "I cannot say, Thorin, whether he loves you," Gandalf told me. "I will tell you, however, that I've caught him staring at you. He was terrified for you when you were hurt. He wants your attention, Thorin, to say the least."

"He didn't seem to want it just now," I said.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?" Gandalf looked frustrated. "Dwarves." And he left me alone in the garden with my thoughts of a certain hobbit. I went back in the barn and found Bilbo asleep where he was sleeping before, my sword Orcrist a few feet away from him. I sighed and lay down beside my sword, staring at Bilbo who was asleep. He was beautiful, especially when he was asleep, and he didn't snore. Oh, how I loved him. I loved him ever since the trolls had threatened to tear off his arms and legs.

Reaching out, I touched his face lightly. He didn't stir. "Bilbo," I whispered, my voice cracking. I pulled my hand away and closed my eyes, and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for all your faves, follows, and reviews! Knowing that people actually like my story keeps me writing so thank you all, and sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Bilbo's PoV:

Bilbo opened an eye and saw that Thorin was asleep. He sighed, his happiness gone and now he felt miserable and completely, hopelessly in love. He'd fallen hard and fast for Thorin, and there was just no stopping it. Thorin was beautiful and even though he was stubborn, he was a great companion.

He liked how Thorin didn't snore. Some of the dwarves had incredibly loud snores, snores that scared the daylights out of Bilbo when they would stop for so long that right when Bilbo forgot it they would scare him. It was like they were doing it on purpose.

Bilbo wondered, since Thorin was a heavy sleeper, if he would wake if Bilbo moved closer to him. Reaching a hand out, he lifted Orcrist as best as he could and moved it to the other side of him. Hesitantly, carefully, he scooted over to Thorin, who stirred a bit in his sleep. Wincing, Bilbo reached for Orcrist to move it back but Thorin didn't wake up. Bilbo sighed in relief and moved closer to the sleeping dwarf. He settled down next to Thorin, resting his head on the dwarf's arm. He sighed happily, trying not to get too close to Thorin, and he fell in a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Thorin's PoV:

I woke up to snickering and laughing. Confused, I opened my eyes and saw Fili and Kili grinning down at me, the other dwarves and Gandalf, Beorn standing beside him, crowded all around me. "What?" That's when I felt the pressure on my arm and looked beside me to see Bilbo still asleep, his head on my arm, and he hadn't been there when I went to sleep.

"Got yourself an admirer, Uncle," Fili teased, and he and Kili giggled.

Trying to keep the blush on my face, I said, "I won't have my own nephews taunting me!"

"So you admit we're taunting you," Fili countered.

"And doing a pretty good job of it, aren't we, Fili?" Kili added.

Fili smirked. "Definitely."

I looked back over at Bilbo. "BIlbo," I said, "wake up. Wake up!"

"Hmm?" Bilbo lifted his head and stretched, and I almost smiled at how cute he was when he did that. I would have if I wasn't so irritated. That was when Bilbo noticed everyone staring at them, and he went crimson. "Oh."

"You were sleeping on me," I observed.

"Sorry." He got up and then we went to eat breakfast.

* * *

Bilbo's PoV:

Mirkwood was dark.

He hadn't known what to expect in Mirkwood, but and he never knew it could be this dark. It wasn't long before he longed for light, and he thought his near perfect eyesight was a burden. He saw shadows move in the darkness and stayed as close to Thorin as he could. There was one point, though, where Thorin slipped and Bilbo steadied him before he could fall off the edge of the narrow path. Thorin smiled at him. "Thank you Master Baggins," he said, and Bilbo blushed, thanking his lucky stars it was dark and Thorin couldn't notice.

The first night was the hardest. He spent it staring into the darkness, which was now getting more familiar. He forgot what light looked like. Thorin was huddled next to him, and Bilbo could feel the dwarf shivering. "Thorin," he whispered, and scooted right up against Thorin, wrapping his arms around him, trying in vain to keep him warm.

Thorin laughed. "Master Baggins what are you doing?" he said.

Bilbo blushed and searched for words. "I, uh...wanted to keep you warm. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." And he got off Thorin, rolled over and lay down.

"Bilbo," Thorin said gently, putting a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "Come here."

The hobbit's heart lifted. He smiled, and he snuggled up against Thorin hoping that it was too dark for the other dwarves to see them. He had extraordinary eyesight and hearing, but he didn't know how much the dwarves could see or hear, and that was the bad part. He tucked his head under Thorin's chin, blushing even more at the sigh of content that Thorin let out. ""Thorin," Bilbo whispered again.

"Hm?" Thorin's arm was around him, stroking gentle circles on his back. Bilbo was so happy, so happy that he forgot about that first night at Beorn's, what had happened in the garden.

"Are we still friends?" Bilbo looked up at him, able to see the outline of Thorin's figure but not much else.

The dwarf laughed. "Silly hobbit, I don't cuddle with my enemies," Thorin pointed out.

Bilbo couldn't argue with that. They lay in silence and after a few minutes Bilbo felt the need to say something to Thorin, if not something about his love for the dwarf, about at least how he cared for him. "Thorin I care about you a lot and I'm here for you...as a friend...if you ever need me."

Thorin was silent for a moment, and just when Bilbo thought he had fallen asleep he mumbled, "I also care about you."

Bilbo barely caught the words, especially since he hadn't been expecting a response from Thorin, but he knew what Thorin had said. His heart still ached for him, but it was bearable and he soon fell into a deep sleep, feeling safe in Thorin's arms despite the dangers around them.


End file.
